


The world behind my wall

by Aquereba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Dorks in Love, Electric Powers, Everyone Is Gay, Fire Powers, Gay Male Character, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Control, M/M, Mental Link, Mental connection, Mind Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, bad at feelings, code names, we're in the 80's
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquereba/pseuds/Aquereba
Summary: A mediados de los 80 un grupo de adolescentes con habilidades especiales decide luchar por su libertad, planeando una huida del centro en el que se encontraban recluidos.El problema empieza cuando quienes habían sido ratas de laboratorio toda su vida logran escapar y se encuentran solos y perdidos en un mundo que no conocen y cuyas reglas no saben.Tienen miedo y están confusos. Deben reunirse de nuevo, pero ¿cómo?Mientras tanto el equipo de investigadores intentará seguir el rastro de los sujetos, pero debido al método de escape y a su aparente normalidad, la tarea será difícil.
Kudos: 4





	1. Introducción. PODER.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, esta historia estará escrita por dos personas Shypale y Nixereba. Nos iremos turnando para escribir los capítulos y por lo general os iremos diciendo quién sube qué.
> 
> Tanto los personajes como la historia que contamos son originales y esperamos que os gusten.
> 
> Estamos también en Wattapd bajo el mismo user (Aquereba) y sin más dilación aquí dejamos la introducción.

Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, y tal vez, precisamente porque la guerra era algo que todo el mundo podía percibir acechando entre las sombras, el amor se convirtió en una cosa extraña.

Siempre empieza igual, una lucha de poder, una lucha por el prestigio y la influencia, pero esta lucha provocaría el miedo entre varias generaciones llegando incluso a cambiar el curso de la historia.

El 12 de enero de 1945 sería recordado por todo el mundo como el día en el que el mal fue derrotado y el mundo libre se alzó con la victoria, pero también sería el día en el que dos grandes titanes iniciarían su lucha.

Alemania, antes plagada por nazis, había sido liberada por una alianza de grandes países, pero una vez se había vencido, ¿qué pasaría con Alemania? Todos los países que habían luchado juntos, ¿iban a seguir siendo amigos pese a sus diferencias? Me temo que no.

Tiempo después de la toma de Berlín, los vencedores firmaron un tratado para dividirse el territorio que habían liberado, lo cual parece justo, ¿no? ¿Pero quién se quedaba con la mejor parte? ¿Quién había participado más? ¿Quién había entrado en la capital primero?

Este fue el origen de la disputa, un problema de carácter internacional que con el paso del tiempo no haría más que agravarse, provocando que la rivalidad y diferencias entre países vencedores se acentuasen.

En un pestañeo toda la humanidad se vio obligada a posicionarse y a elegir; el mundo se convirtió en un lugar muy extremo, con dos ideologías y dos líderes sumamente diferentes, pero con un objetivo común, lograr dominar al otro. 

En este contexto, un científico, una mente privilegiada vio el momento de actuar y desde una posición privilegiada, se quedó con todo el material que pudo obtener de los laboratorios y bases nazis, esperando poder rellenar los huecos de su propia investigación con las atrocidades cometidas por los alemanes.

Este científico pronto se pondría en contacto con las más altas esferas de su gobierno, con aquellos hombres que guiaban a la madre Rusia hacia una competición interminable con los estadounidenses; aprovechando la ceguera que provocaba la rivalidad entre estos dos titanes, utilizó la labia y el miedo para conseguir fondos e instalaciones.

El 6 de marzo de 1951 Fyodor Sergéevich Popov recibió la aprobación del gobierno ruso para convertir su investigación en un asunto de estado, en una futura arma contra el enemigo que acechaba al otro lado del charco; ese día empezó nuestra historia.

Fyodor llevaba toda la vida obsesionado con las ondas. Él consideraba que en nuestro día a día, todo tipo de ondas, producidas por distintas fuentes, podían provocar una gran variedad de reacciones y cambios en el entorno, entendiendo el entorno como los animales, la atmosfera e incluso los humanos que se encontrasen a poca distancia.  
Desde siempre había sido una obsesión y de alguna manera, el estado creyó que las ondas de Fyodor podrían ser utilizadas como arma si se canalizaban desde el enfoque correcto. Esto derivó en años de investigación en un laboratorio perdido entre una pequeña población del país.

Pero después de un tiempo y varios incidentes, el laboratorio tuvo que ser trasladado a un lugar mejor, una zona más oculta para los ojos curiosos y en el que ningún ciudadano ruso fuera afectado de nuevo.


	2. 1. Alpha. FAMILIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia y por fin, nuestros niños.  
> Espero que os guste.

Esa mañana me habían despertado mucho antes que a los otros. 

Desde hacía una semana los científicos con los que convivíamos nos estaban realizando muchas más pruebas, muchos más exámenes, y sobre todo a mí; no conocíamos nada a parte de un sinfín de pruebas y a unos cuantos hombres con bata entre los que se encontraban, Piat y Debiat.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Piat me llevaría a las profundidades de nuestro hogar, atravesando pasillos interminables, y cruzando puertas nunca antes vistas para decirme frases aleatorias que pudiese comunicar a Debiat a distancia.

Desde que tengo uso de razón ellos siempre han estado con nosotros, haciéndonos preguntas y planteándonos todo tipo de juegos y actividades para testear nuestras habilidades; habilidades que suponíamos que nadie más tenía y que no sabíamos ni cómo usar. 

En mi caso las pruebas solían basarse en actividades mentales y en analizar como se comportaba mi cerebro mientras me comunicaba sin palabras o hacía cosas tan normales como leer; estas pruebas, pese a parecer sencillas algunos días habían llegado a extenuarme hasta el desmayo, y ellos lejos de dejarme descansar parecían simplemente anotarlo.  
Hoy era un día de esos.

Tras horas y horas haciendo pruebas y ejercicios en las instalaciones, mi mente no es capaz de aguantar más y dejándome llevar por el dolor de cabeza, mis ojos se cerraron.  
Lo siguiente que noté fue el frío suelo contra la base de mi cráneo, y algún tiempo después la rigidez de una camilla.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos el dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido, pero al menos, estaba tumbado sobre mi cama e nuestra habitación. Todos dormíamos en un mismo lugar, cuatro paredes blancas que formaban un rectángulo, adornadas únicamente con 4 viejos colchones sobre una débil estructura de metal y una alargada bombilla en el centro de la habitación. 

Desde allí nosotros teníamos acceso a dos puertas, la de salida al pasillo que se cerraba con llave siempre que se nos dejaba solos; y la puerta del baño, una habitación de blancos azulejos con un par de lavabos, inodoros, unas duchas con mampara y un gran espejo.  
Ese era nuestro mundo entero, allí era donde pasábamos horas y horas esperando a que nos viniesen a buscar para examinarnos por enésima vez.

—¿Cómo estás, Alpha?

Una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, provocando que mis ojos, cansados, dejasen de centrarse en el techo para posarse en Omega, el pequeño del grupo, quien estaba arrodillado a los pies de mi cama.

Suspirando, me llevé la mano a la frente, masajeándola con cuidado antes de pasar a una de mis sienes, donde solían colocar los sensores para analizar mejor qué hacía mi cerebro.

En su cara podía ver la preocupación y el dolor que le causaba verme, Omega era el más empático y sensible de nuestra pequeña familia y el último que al que habían traído los hombres de bata blanca. Pero a pesar de ser solo un niño, un cuerpo pálido y menudo, coronado por una mata de pelo oscuro, enseguida asumía la responsabilidad de hacer que todo el grupo se sintiese bien. 

—Muy cansado… Siento que la cabeza me va a reventar— haciendo una pequeña pausa, con los ojos cerrados intenté alejar el dolor de mí, pero cualquier proceso mental por pequeño que fuera hacía que sintiese una gran presión comprimiendo mi cerebro— Me han estado enseñando a tener conversaciones largas a distancia, pero cada vez que percibía información de Debiat que no les interesaba que supiera, se daban cuenta y me castigaban. No sé cómo, pero algo se lo notificaba, Omega...

Estaba frustrado y agotado, todos nosotros llevábamos mucho tiempo así, y teniendo yo una habilidad de este tipo, era el único que podía hacer algo para escaparnos.  
Con suavidad me pasé las manos por la cabeza, sintiendo el rapado acariciándome los dedos, haciendo de fina barrera entre el resto del mundo y el agudo dolor.

—N-no pueden hacer eso... ¡Te han hecho daño! —exclamó indignado antes de ver en mi cara una leve expresión de dolor, entonces bajó el tono hasta llegar al susurro—Perdón es que... No me parece justo. Es lo único que hacen con nosotros... Nos dan de comer, nos dejan dormir, nos hacen pruebas hasta que nos desmayamos y vuelta a empezar...  
Sin embargo, su voz no era lo suficientemente suave y con sus quejas, atrajo a los otros dos miembros de nuestro pequeño grupo, Beta, el segundo más mayor después de mí, y Épsilon, el más frío de nosotros.

—El enano tiene razón —dijo Beta sentándose al lado de Omega— Tenemos que hacer algo. No pueden tratarnos como simples objetos para sus estúpidas pruebas. Como si no tuviéramos sentimientos o algo... La otra vez, me pusieron una caja encima de una mesa. Querían que lo quemara sin tocarlo, concentrando mi calor y mandándolo fuera. Pensé que sería un trozo de madera o... Un plástico, ropa... No me preocupé. Pero al levantar la caja había un pequeño ratoncito blanco. Yo... N-no quise pero... No tuve opción.  
Beta tragó saliva con angustia, mirando al suelo. Su habilidad radicaba en el fuego y el calor, y la mayoría de pruebas a las que lo sometían tenían que ver con quemar cosas o examinar hasta qué punto podía calentarse, pero aquel día habían jugado con su desconocimiento y le habían obligado a matar a un ser vivo, algo que aún a día de hoy le carcomía por dentro. Muestra de ello era que con solo hablar del tema, Beta estaba empezando a aumentar inconscientemente su temperatura corporal, haciendo que empezase a hacer calor en la habitación...

Él era un chico alto, fuerte y sumamente divertido, la clase de persona que siempre podía levantarte el ánimo y que entre broma y broma te soltaba verdades como puños; además tenía el pelo de un agradable castaño cálido, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos avellana y una piel que, pese a no verse acariciada por los rayos del sol, siempre lucía un suave bronceado. 

Era un buenazo que hacía que el tiempo encerrados pasase en un suspiro, completamente incapaz de hacernos daño a posta, pero sus habilidades a veces no le permitían relajarse por completo a nuestro lado, ya que no teníamos forma de evitar sus quemaduras. 

Entonces Épsilon se unió a nosotros posando su mano con cariño en el hombro de Beta.

Si Beta era cálido y agradable, bromista y divertido; Eps era todo lo contrario. Épsilon, siendo más mayor que Omega, era el más bajito, así como el más crítico y serio de nosotros, tenía un mundo interior tan grande que era incapaz de mostrar mucho de lo que sentía, si no se trataba de enfado o frustración. Esta forma de ser que tendía tanto a la frialdad se veía potenciada por unos ojos grises y un pelo de un rubio tan apagado que parecía ceniza; incluso sus habilidades, relacionadas con el agua, hacían de nuestro amigo alguien de fachada hermética y heladora.

Lo cierto es que, como todos, era un buen chico. 

—Todos estamos hartos... ¿Os acordáis cuando me metieron en ese tanque de agua sin espacio para poder salir a coger aire? Podría haber muerto, y no les importó lo más mínimo— su voz sonaba pequeña, como un doloroso susurro, pero pese a ello, su tono era terriblemente frío y duro— Un día de estos, van a matar a alguno de nosotros, y no podremos hacer nada.

Y era cierto, nuestra salud siempre había sido algo secundario para aquellos que nos mantenían aquí encerrados.

—No. No lo permitiremos —salté aún entre leves gruñidos de dolor e incomodidad, intentando incorporarme con todas mis fuerzas para poder mirarles bien a los ojos— Tenemos que aguantar hasta descubrir cómo salir de aquí. Tiene que haber alguna manera, solo tenemos que averiguarla.

Omega ya empezaba a sentir el calor que desprendía Beta debido a la indignación y Épsilon pronto tuvo que alejar la mano de su hombro para no quemarse. Todos estábamos hartos de nuestro día a día, ya que llevábamos aquí encerrados desde siempre.

Para nosotros no había recuerdos del mundo exterior, todo lo que conocíamos era esto, porque los pequeños destellos de vida que podríamos haber tenido antes, eran solo eso, destellos.

La vida aquí era ver a Beta dormir en el suelo desnudo porque su temperatura corporal quemaba toda su ropa, e incluso el colchón; ver a Épsilon de un tono casi azul, tan frío que parecía estar muerto debido al tiempo que le obligaban a estar debajo del agua; y a Omega temblar de puro miedo porque no sabía controlar sus habilidades y temía electrocutarnos de alguna manera.

—Tienes que fingir otro desmayo— habló Omega con decisión tras unos segundos pensando— Uno muy fuerte. N-no sé si servirá pero... Alpha, dijiste que no querían que escucharas más de lo debido. Ellos hablan, quizás si creen que estás inconsciente puedas escuchar algo útil para nosotros. Meterte en la cabeza de los enfermeros o...  
Se le notaba inseguro en sus propias ideas, mostrando delante de todos nosotros su timidez, pero lo cierto era que el pequeño del grupo tenía razón.  
Todo esto tenía que acabar.

—No sé hasta qué punto meterse en la cabeza de esta gente nos beneficiará, si se han dado cuenta antes de que estabas fisgando, se pueden volver a dar cuenta, y el castigo será duro... —comentó Épsilon— Pero sí podemos intentar escuchar todo lo posible.

Omega tenía razón, teníamos que enterarnos bien de dónde estábamos y qué podíamos hacer para salir, pero Épsilon también estaba en lo cierto, si me pillaban dentro de la mente de alguien podría meterme en un buen lío... No podía dejar que lo notasen y arriesgarme a que me pillasen...

—Por ahora intentaremos escuchar todo lo que podamos, fingiremos llegar a nuestro límite antes de quedar inconscientes sin que se note mucho, así bajarán la guardia y podremos centrarnos en si dicen algo útil— me seguía doliendo la cabeza horrores pero ver a mis compañeros, mi única familia exponiendo de nuevo todo el sufrimiento por el que habíamos pasado, me motivaba a intentar dejar todo eso a un lado— En cuanto a lo de intentar meterme en la cabeza de los científicos y enfermeros... Tengo que hacerlo sin que se den cuenta, así que necesito aprender a colarme en su mente con cuidado...

La única opción que tenía para no cagarla era que practicase antes de intentar hacer nada, pero nunca le pediría a ninguno de los chicos que me dejase hurgar en su mente.  
No sabía si al colarme en la cabeza de una persona, esta sufría algún tipo de dolor, no sabía qué podría ver ahí dentro, cómo moverme por la mente de alguien sin penetrar mucho y estaba seguro de que iba violar la intimidad de sus pensamientos. No me parecía algo que le pudiese pedir a mis amigos, así como así.

—¡Hazlo con nosotros! ¡Prueba conmigo! Puedes practicar mientras tenemos horas libres y cuando se supone que estamos durmiendo. Seguro que aprendes rápido, además; no tengo nada que esconder. Aunque te advierto que puedes ver algunas cosas un poco... Calientes. —dijo Beta con tono de burla. 

Él siempre tan positivo y alegre, nos intentaba hacer reír incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Aunque a veces fuera un loco y un caos, sus intenciones siempre eran buenas.

—Sí... Eso puede estar bien. Si Beta no lo nota, no creo que los enfermeros puedan... Puede funcionar, s-seguro que sí —añadió Omega algo cabizbajo, haciendo que los largos mechones negros de su flequillo tapasen parte de sus ojos. 

En ese momento, las bombillas de la habitación empezaron a parpadear.

—Si este cabeza hueca no tiene contenido suficiente como para que puedas entrenarte bien yo también me ofrezco para que puedas practicar— Épsilon me ofrecía su ayuda a la par que vacilaba a Beta, algo habitual entre ellos, ambos generosos a más no poder pero sin poder evitar pelearse ni por un segundo— Además no sabemos si todas las personas reaccionan igual, con cuantas más personas distintas puedas practicar mejor...

Mientras Épsilon hablaba las luces empezaron a temblar con mucha más fuerza, algo que solía ocurrir cuando Omega estaba nervioso. Esto hizo que tras agradecer a Épsilon su oferta, tomase la mano del pequeño, centrándome en él.

—Hey... —llamé su atención con un susurro — No pasa nada, vamos a salir de aquí, ¿vale? Vamos a enterarnos de dónde estamos y porqué nos retienen aquí, y cuando estemos seguros, nos iremos a vivir nuestra vida. Juntos.

Pero él se ponía más nervioso a cada instante que pasaba, el corazón cada vez le iba más rápido, hasta le empezaron a sudar las manos. Entonces, la única bobilla que iluminaba la estancia explotó, dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad. 

—Oh... ¡M-mierda! ¡Lo siento Alpha! Dios... Ahora preguntarán qué ha pasado... No me he dado cuenta, lo siento...

—Omega...—susurré su nombre con calma al mismo tiempo que tiraba un poco de él para poder abrazarlo— No pasa nada, no lo has hecho a posta... No te van a castigar por algo que no controlas...

Mientras intentaba calmarlo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, miré a Beta quien ya había creado una pequeña llama que nos pudiese iluminar, y a Épsilon, ambos mostrando en sus rostros la preocupación por el pequeño del grupo.

—Ayúdame a recoger los cristales, anda... No me quiero cortar andando descalzo... —susurró Eps a Beta, intentando que Omega no le escuchase, dándonos así algo de espacio.  
Entonces sentí como su pelo me acariciaba el cuello, y como su nariz entraba en contacto con mi pecho mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Así pasó unos cuantos segundos hasta que pude notar como poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a liberar la tensión que residía en él.

—Si... Quizás hasta se alegran de que las haya conseguido explotar... —dijo en voz baja entre una pequeña risa nerviosa—¿Cómo va tu cabeza? ¿Te encuentras un poco mejor? — preguntó a la par que se separaba un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. 

Omega buscó mi mano apara acariciar con sus dedos el dorso, y aún algo nervioso intentó dejar el tema atrás. Era un chico muy inseguro que a menudo buscaba confort en el cariño que le podían proporcionar los demás, sobre todo yo. Esto se debía a que desde el primer momento había asumido el papel de líder, era el más mayor y el que llevaba más tiempo aquí, así que me sentía responsable de todos, pero en especial de él.

Esto provocaba que cuando le veía mal siempre me ofreciese a ayudar, y siendo Omega como era, la herramienta más útil era simplemente el cariño y calor humano.

—Lo cierto es que no mucho...— dije con voz algo cansada— Me sigue doliendo, pero sé que si descanso un poco me encontraré mejor.

Llevando mi mano a su mejilla acaricié con mi pulgar su pómulo, aún estaba tenso y se lo notaba; pero gracias al contacto, se iba calmando, llegando a apoyar su cabeza en mi mano.

—¿Quieres tumbarte conmigo un rato? — le pregunté echándome un poco hacia un lado en la cama, haciéndole un hueco mientras me volvía a tumbar. 

Él asintió con rapidez y pronto se situó a mi vera, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y suspirando como si aún fuera un niño pequeño.

—Mañana nos pondremos en marcha... ¿No? Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes...

Intentando relajarme, empecé a deslizar mis dedos por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro.

—Sí... Pero probablemente hoy podamos descubrir algo. A mí no creo que me saquen para hacer más experimentos, pero a vosotros igual os sacan. ¿Nadie ha venido a buscaros hoy? —pronuncié mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar la vista.

Normalmente venían por la mañana y por la tarde, sin ningún tipo de orden aparente, y durante mi ausencia podrían haberse llevado y traído de vuelta a alguno del grupo... Solo nos dejaban descansar durante el tiempo que nos dejaban para comer y dormir, y eso cuando no les daba por hacer alguna prueba muy tarde o muy muy temprano.

—No... Todavía no. Pero seguramente me lleven a mí en un rato, ayer no me llamaron. Verán las luces, preguntarán qué ha pasado y les tendré que decir que las exploté sin querer. Seguramente me tengan más rato que de costumbre —el hecho de que hubiera conseguido un avance iba a ser una gran noticia para ellos, seguramente le pedirían que lo repitiera y no le dejarían marchar de vuelta a las habitaciones hasta que lo consiguiera. 

Siempre querían más y más, parecían un pozo sin fondo, pero… Necesitado de qué, ¿por qué estábamos allí? ¿Qué querían de nosotros? Estaba claro que querían conocer y explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo, pero ¿con qué motivo?

Por no saber, no sabíamos ni dónde estábamos.

—¿Tú tienes problemas cuando te pones nervioso? —su voz, suave y ya calmada del todo, me sacó de mis pensamientos. 

—¿Yo?

Nunca antes me había planteado qué reacción provocarían mis nervios... Lo cierto es que nunca había llegado a perder el control de mis emociones, siempre estaba calmado; así que no sabía qué podrían llegar a provocar mis poderes en lo que me rodeaba.

—No lo sé... Nunca he perdido el control. Supongo que en el fondo sé que vosotros tenéis habilidades más difíciles de controlar e intento mantenerme en calma por si acaso... Pero creo que mi forma de ser ya hace que de forma natural apenas me ponga nervioso, y eso facilita que mis poderes no se descontrolen.

Con cuidado posé mi mano en su cabeza para acariciar su pelo.

—Aunque también te digo, si mis poderes tienen que ver con la mente... Lo mejor es que nunca me descontrole.

Nunca nadie me había visto histérico o cabreado, siempre mantenía mis emociones a raya; por lo que si alguna vez perdía el control, temía que mi mente produjese dolor a todos los que me rodeaban como mecanismo de defensa.

Ese era uno de mis grandes miedos, ser capaz de generar en los demás el dolor que podía yo llegar a sentir durante los experimentos; y hacerlo sin pretenderlo a aquellos que quería.

Y ese era el principal motivo por el que dudaba de si lo de las prácticas que íbamos a realizar estos días era realmente una buena idea...

—Tienes razón. Eres muy tranquilo y bueno... Creo que si llegaras a descontrolarte lo harías con alguien que se lo mereciera. Como la gente de aquí.

—Supongo... Pero nunca se sabe, Omega, nuestras emociones pueden hacer que dañemos a aquellos que más amamos.

Un buen ejemplo era Beta, que, siendo capaz de elevar su temperatura corporal a niveles sobrenaturales, nos había creado varias quemaduras a todos nosotros, sin él ser ni consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y obviamente, sin pretenderlo.

Beta, siendo un chico cariñoso y amable, se veía obligado a mantener siempre una cierta distancia con todos nosotros, estando siempre alerta y reprimiendo una parte de sí mismo.

Nuestros poderes eran peligrosos.

—Puede que sí... —Suspirando, me dio de nuevo la razón y se acomodó un poco más en mi pecho.

Ambos teníamos el cuerpo completamente relajado, en la habitación sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de Beta y Épsilon, que seguramente estarían absortos en medio de una discusión sobre sabe Dios qué, así que ninguno le prestó mucha atención.

Estábamos acostumbrados a sus disputas. Ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte, y pese a quererse con locura, la única forma que parecían tener de demostrarlo era molestarse el uno al otro. Algunas veces las cosas se les iban de las manos, pero nunca había llegado a ser realmente peligroso para ninguno de los dos, aún cuando utilizaban sus habilidades, parecían ser perfectamente conscientes de hasta donde podían llegar.

Y si en algún momento la cosa iba a mucho más, siempre podría detenerlos yo.

En cuestión de segundos, mi respiración se fue haciendo más pesada y tranquila, hasta al fin quedarme dormido. Los hombres de bata blanca hoy me habían robado varias horas de sueño y las pruebas que me habían realizado habían sido mucho más duras que las de cualquier otro día, así que estaba agotado. Necesitaba descansar, más teniendo en cuenta que mi cerebro aún seguía entumecido por el esfuerzo.

Así que en cuanto el sueño se presentó ante mí con los brazos abiertos, sin dudarlo me dejé abrazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así se inicia una fuga.  
> Espero que os haya gustado, kudos, comentarios y demás siempre son bien recibidos.  
> El siguiente capítulo lo narrará Shypale con otro personaje distinto, ¿podeis adivinar quién?
> 
> -Nixereba


	3. 2. Beta. ESPERANZA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, después de demasiado tiempo aquí os traemos un nuevo capítulo.  
> Esta vez narrado por Beta y escrito por Rem.
> 
> En unas semanas probablemente consigamos el tiempo necesario para actualizar de forma regular, pero hasta entonces tendréis que ser un poco pacientes con nosotras.
> 
> Dicho esto, esperamos que os guste este capítulo.

Tras la conversación que tuvimos sobre nuestro plan de huida, Alpha y Omega acabaron durmiéndose en la cama del rapado. Supuse que estarían agotados ya que Alpha se había desmayado minutos antes y Omega, al ver lo ocurrido, había reaccionado de mala manera. 

Por no hablar del incidente de la luz...

Por otro lado, Épsilon y yo nos habíamos quedado hablando, haciendo algo de tiempo. Habíamos tenido una charla bastante dolorosa y simplemente nos apetecía estar un rato juntos y hablar de lo que se nos ocurriera mientras dejábamos pasar los minutos con conversaciones de poca importancia y pequeñas bromas.

Épsilon era todo lo contrario a mí y eso hacía que estar en su compañía pudiese ser lo más divertido del mundo o lo más estresante. Él era frío y distante, a veces incluso demasiado realista. Intentaba aparentar ser muy maduro, pero siempre acababa saliéndole mal; por dentro todavía era un niño, por mucho que quisiera mostrar lo contrario. Yo también lo era, todos éramos todavía niños, y eso estaba bien... Pero a Épsilon parecía molestarle el hecho de que a veces me comportara como tal.

Y es que yo a veces era muy infantil. Me gustaba bromear, jugar a pelearme con mis hermanos, quejarme de cosas sin importancia, solo por el hecho de estar hablando de algo o de quejarme. Hacía cosas para distraerme y no estar solo conmigo mismo, mientras que él parecía estar de lo más cómodo en su propio mundo. 

Sin embargo, por muy payaso que yo pareciera, era bastante consciente de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Simplemente, lo tapaba con humor y despreocupación.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, entrando una gran cantidad de luz blanca que hizo que mis ojos se cerraran casi por completo. Llevábamos un buen rato casi en completa oscuridad debido a que la única bombilla estaba completamente rota y como era obvio; no lo pasaron por alto. 

Una de las pocas mujeres que había en las instalaciones y que a veces nos llevaba hasta las salas de pruebas, intentó encender la luz extrañada porque estuviéramos a oscuras; pero al darse cuenta de que la bombilla estaba rota, suspiró y anotó algo en una pequeña libreta que traía siempre consigo. Esas anotaciones irían directamente a los de arriba, los que estaban a cargo de estudiar nuestro comportamiento y los que decidían sobre nuestro futuro más inmediato.

Podía oler la comida desde mi cama así que supuse que ya era la hora de almorzar. Pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse y volvimos a quedar a oscuras. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un hambre voraz. Podía sentir y escuchar mi estómago rugir como loco. Épsilon intentó esconder una risa ante los extraños sonidos de mi barriga y yo, riéndome con él, hice que pusiera su oreja en mi estómago para poder escucharlo mejor.

Los minutos pasaron y un hombre que no me sonaba de nada vino con una pequeña escalera y una nueva bombilla. Era más o menos de mi estatura, con barba y cabello castaño. Bueno, lo que quedaba de él; le faltaba casi la mitad de pelo en la cabeza. Eso hizo que valorara muchísimo más mi pelo. Sin darme cuenta ya me había llevado la mano a la cabeza, apreciando la abundancia que había en la mía.

La mujer de antes se encontraba de pie en la puerta, de brazos cruzados mientras nos dedicaba una mirada cortante a todos nosotros. Parecía molesta. 

Realmente, la mayoría de gente que trabaja aquí no nos mostraba mucho aprecio, solo hacían su trabajo y nos dirigían la palabra para cosas muy puntuales y siempre cuando hacíamos algo mal. Pero ella en particular, junto a un par de asistentes, solía ser la que se ocupaba de la limpieza de la habitación. Nos cambiaba a veces las sábanas, fregaba si derramábamos algo, nos traía pasta de dientes o toallas.

Así que supuse que no le gustaba mucho limpiar nuestra mierda y estropicios.

—A ver si tenemos más cuidado... —dijo aquel hombre mientras se subía a la escalera. Con cuidado, colocó la nueva bombilla y unos minutos más tarde la asistenta le dio al interruptor para comprobar que funcionaba.

—¡Sí, capitán! —contesté a la vez que hacía un pequeño saludo. 

Épsilon me dio un codazo y Omega soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas tímidas. Interactuar con la gente de aquí era muy raro, me daba la sensación de estar conviviendo con gente de otra especie. Y cuando tenía la oportunidad de relacionarme con alguno de ellos, siempre me quedaba con un sabor de boca extraño.

El hombre se fue y la mujer por fin nos trajo la comida. Para mi suerte, hoy tocaban pelmenis, mi plato favorito de todos los que nos servían aquí. Olía a paraíso... Y con el hambre que tenía no tardé mucho en devorar todo lo que había en mi plato. A Épsilon no le hacían mucha gracia y siempre acababa dándome sus sobras. ¡Encima comía super poco! No entendía como ese cuerpecito funcionaba tan bien con lo poco que le metía. ¿De dónde sacaba entonces la energías para pelear y meterse conmigo todos los días?

Al acabar, dejamos nuestras bandejas en un compartimento por donde las recogían y volvimos a nuestras camas. En poco tiempo volverían para llevarse a Omega y a Épsilon con lo cual aprovechamos para hablar entre todos, juntando las camas para poder estar más cerca. Pero Alpha acabó durmiéndose nuevamente, esta vez sobre el regazo de Omega ya que al parecer la comida le había dado sueño. Nosotros de mientras hablábamos y reíamos por cómo balbuceaba dormido. Muchas veces hablaba en sueños y me parecía de lo más gracioso. Decía palabras sueltas sin mucho sentido, pero justamente ¡eso era lo mejor!

Sin embargo, la paz no duró mucho ya que, en menos de hora y media, vinieron a por ellos.

Estaba preocupado por el más pequeño de nosotros ya que, en cuanto se enterasen de lo que había sido capaz de hacer, lo exprimirían al máximo hasta lograr que lo volviera a hacer. Y así una y otra vez...

Qué asco, pensé.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —le pregunté a Alpha, el cual había tenido que despertar para dejar ir a Omega. Él entrecerró los ojos y bostezando, se apoyó en la pared, mirando a la nada somnoliento mientras procesaba lo que le decía.

—¿Quién? —preguntó aún sin fuerza con la mirada algo perdida.

—Omega... Ellos saben que apenas puede controlar sus habilidades, con suerte hace parpadear las bombillas o las enciende, pero hoy ha explotado una... Espero que no lo machaquen demasiado. —mientras hablaba, empecé a jugar con el fuego que podía crear a partir de mi propio calor corporal, haciendo que unas pequeñas llamitas salieran de la punta de mis dedos índices para después juntarlas y hacerlas más grandes, apagándolas, moviéndolas... Era algo que hacía cuando estaba aburrido o nervioso.

—Supongo que, el hecho de que Omega haya sido capaz de hacer explotar la bombilla para ellos será un gran avance, probablemente intenten hacer que lo haga otra vez o... No sé, ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar... 

Omega parecía tener el poder que menos podían explotar, de momento apenas lo único que podían hacer con su habilidad era medirla, y eso les frustraba. Como consecuencia, solían intimidar y tratar a Omega peor de lo que nos trataban a nosotros, incluso cuando a nosotras ya nos solían tratar mal; pero hoy, se les abriría una nueva vía de investigación.

—Yo también espero que no se pasen mucho con él... —Haciéndome una bola en la cama de Épsilon, me tapé con sus sábanas y me dejé envolver por su suave olor. Su cama estaba impregnada de su esencia y eso me gustaba. Era como si siguiese durmiendo a mi lado.

Contesté con un deprimente suspiro a su contestación y cerrando los ojos, me quedé tumbado sobre el colchón.

Qué aburrimiento...

La mayoría de los días no teníamos mucho que hacer. Eran monótonos, sin gracia. Nos levantábamos, desayunábamos, nos hacían pruebas, volvíamos a la habitación, almorzábamos, más pruebas... Aunque a veces, cada mucho tiempo, una de las enfermeras, la única que parecía agradable, nos llevaba a un pequeño patio interior desde el cual podíamos ver el cielo.

Las paredes eran altísimas y grises y en comparación con nuestra habitación el lugar era bastante amplio. Quizás para cualquier otra persona no era mucho, pero para nosotros era lo mejor que teníamos, lo único que nos daba una pista a lo que había más allá de nuestra fría y blanca prisión.

Allí podíamos sentarnos a respirar un poco de aire fresco, a ver los pájaros que volaban por encima del edificio. Podíamos correr, jugar entre nosotros con nuestras habilidades; en ese lugar podíamos vivir un poco, aunque fuera por una hora.

Pero no ocurría muy a menudo, con lo cual aparte de eso, nuestra vida eran pruebas, comer y dormir. Y así desde que tengo memoria. Daba gracias de estar con Alpha, Omega y Épsilon. Ellos hacían que mis días fueran más amenos. Si estuviera aquí solo creo que me arrancaría los pelos...

No recuerdo muy bien como fueron los primeros días aquí, pero de alguna manera sé que Alpha había sido el primero en llegar y que algún tiempo después llegué yo. Siendo ambos unos críos, habíamos pasado meses juntos, completamente confusos y asustados, sin saber dónde estábamos o porqué nos encontrábamos en ese extraño lugar.

Mis recuerdos eran mínimos. Sin embargo, recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que vi a Épsilon. Extremadamente delgado y pequeño, tan asustado como lo estuvimos nosotros en nuestro primer día.

Era menor que nosotros, tanto físicamente como en edad, pero pese al terror que sabíamos que sentía, fue capaz de mirarnos de forma segura, casi a la defensiva, como si su menudo cuerpo pudiera defenderle de cualquier cosa. 

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde ese día, aquí los minutos pasan y nadie los cuenta. Pero estoy seguro de que fue hace bastantes años.  
Alpha y yo vivíamos solos, luego se unió Eps y por último, Omega. Y recuerdo que, para mí, la llegada de Épsilon, fue la mayor sorpresa que tuve desde que vivía en esa habitación.

Estábamos sentados en la cama, jugando a darnos pataditas y a pelearnos cuando escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y dando un pequeño salto en la cama y separándome de Alpha, me giré para ver qué había, quién era y qué querían esta vez. Pensé que sería un asistente que vendría a llevarse a mi amigo, era lo habitual, la rutina.

Pero detrás del asistente hoy había un niño.

Un niño como yo. Bajito, flacucho y un poco asustado. Su pelo era mucho más claro que el mío y le llegaba por debajo de las orejas. Sus rodillas resaltaban en aquellas piernas tan flacas, al igual que los raspones que había en ella, así como la tirita a medio caer. 

Sus ojos miraban a cualquier otro lado menos hacia nosotros.

Yo me erguí en la cama, curioso e intentando hacer contacto visual, pero él intento alejarse, queriendo volver por donde había venido. Sin embargo, el asistente lo tomó por la muñeca y habló con él. No recuerdo qué le dijo, pero después de sus palabras soltó al niño y se fue, dejándolo en nuestro lado de la puerta.

Sin saber qué hacer, miré a Alpha, buscando aprobación en sus ojos, una pista de qué hacer. Pero tampoco supo cómo reaccionar, así que emocionado e impulsivo como siempre he sido, salté de la cama para hacer el primer movimiento.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? —comenté con tono amigable, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con curiosidad.

Pero él, ante mi brusca acción retrocedió, tensándose en un instante y pegándose a la pared más cercana a su espalda. Su cuerpo se mostraba a la defensiva, encogido y preparado para reaccionar ante cualquier otro movimiento. Aquellos tristes ojos nos miraban con desprecio y temor; la desconfianza flotaba en el aire, creando un muro invisible entre aquel niño desconocido y nosotros.

Segundos después sentí un leve tirón en la manga de mi camiseta y al girarme, me encontré con la expresión calmada de Alpha, quién por fin había reaccionado. Me estaba haciendo entender que no debía moverme mucho y que debía ser cauteloso con lo cual, retrocediendo unos pasos, le di el espacio que necesitaba. En esa época, yo era muy pequeño. Sólo quería jugar, hablar, pelear y correr por todos lados. No entendía muy bien por qué ese niño no quería jugar conmigo, sin embargo, al mirar a Alpha y ver la expresión que había en su rostro, entendí que tenía que ir con calma.

Acto seguido, Alpha se colocó con lentitud a mi lado y suavizando la voz, se dirigió hacia el pequeño.

—Ey... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo los de ahí fuera?

Su mirada bajó hasta al suelo ante la pregunta y eso me hizo dudar de si le habían tratado mal o no. Yo no recordaba apenas el primer día aquí, mis recuerdos estaban nublados y no podía saber cómo me habían tratado a mí y comparar la situación. Pero en sus delgados brazos había unas cuantas marcas rojas, al igual que en sus muñecas. Y eso me enfadó.

Miré a Alpha, con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se calentaba; ese tipo de reacción ocurría desde que tengo uso de memoria. No quería pronunciar en voz alta lo de sus heridas, no quería que supiera que lo había visto. Él... Estaba asustado. Parecía triste y a la vez enojado. Así que, tratando de controlar mi calor, intenté hacerle ver que nosotros no le haríamos daño.

—Oye, niño... Nosotros no te haremos nada. Estamos aquí igual que tú... —dije con un poco de vergüenza, buscando la aprobación de Alpha con la mirada. Él tendría que saber qué hacer, siempre sabía qué hacer. Era más responsable y maduro que yo y eso hacía que siempre estuviera al mando de todo. Era a quien le lloraba, a quien le preguntaba cuando no sabía algo y a quien siempre recurría cuando había el más pequeño inconveniente.

Mis palabras no habían sonado amenazantes en absoluto, al menos a mí parecer. Pero en cuanto volví a hacer un ligero movimiento él respondió con un pequeño bufido, similar al que haría algún animal. Sus rodillas temblaron y en cuestión de un instante su espalda se deslizó por la pared, acabando sentado en el suelo; cada vez más asustado y con más odio en sus ojos.

No pude evitar tragar saliva, intentando apaciguar aquel nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Pero ver aquellas reacciones tan temerosas me causaba dolor. Sabía que le habían hecho daño, que le habían forzado a entrar aquí. Y todo eso hacía que una bola de sentimientos quisiera escapar de mi boca. Sin embargo, me contuve y bajando como pude mi temperatura corporal, decidí dejar la situación en manos de Alpha.

—Tranquilo, tiene razón, nosotros también estamos encerrados aquí, no queremos hacerte daño... Podemos ayudarte... —Alpha lo miraba con cariño y preocupación, pero aquel niño seguía tenso. Las opciones se acababan y no queríamos convivir con alguien que nos tuviera miedo y sufriera a cada movimiento que hiciéramos. Así que lo volvió a intentar, agachándose frente a él con delicadeza.

—Mira, yo soy Alpha, y este es mi amigo Beta, los dos estamos aquí desde hace algún tiempo y nunca querríamos hacerte daño. —Tal vez fue la suavidad en su voz y en su rostro o la seguridad con la que le aseguraba que no le íbamos a hacer daño, pero hubo un ligero cambio en sus ojos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando volvió a comunicarse mediante miradas conmigo, dándome a entender que intentara acercarse nuevamente.  
El chico tenía que entender que ahora éramos su hogar y para ello, ambos teníamos que ganarnos su confianza.

Poco a poco me fui agachando y quedando de cuclillas, lo miré. Si yo fuera él, ¿cómo me haría sentir seguro? Metido en una habitación con dos chicos a quienes no conoces. Sólo, asustado y con los nervios a flor de piel por culpa de quiénes me metieron aquí.

Así que pensé que la empatía funcionaría. También ir poco a poco ya que no me fiaría de alguien que quisiese saber todo de mí en un par de minutos.

—Nosotros también estuvimos en tu situación hace un tiempo. Alpha fue el que peor lo pasó ya que entró el primero cuando no había nadie. Luego llegué yo y ahora has entrado tú. —decicándole una pequeña sonrisa, me aparté un poco. No pude evitar fijarme en el tono de su piel. Era muy blanco y podía notar el azul de sus venas. ¿Tendría frío? Mi temperatura corporal era distinta a la de los demás, eso siempre lo supe, y al parecer en esta habitación el aire te congelaba la nariz con lo cual mi tarea era mantener a mi amigo calentito y ahora que había una nueva persona, pensar en su temperatura era algo que hacía de forma inconsciente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Decirte "niño" es un poco raro. —volví a hablar pese a su silencio.

Pero esta vez fue distinto.

—Me han dicho que mi nombre es Épsilon... —había empezado con la mirada perdida en algún punto cercano a mi cara, podía notar como me analizaba casi de arriba a abajo. Los segundos que pasó mirándome se me hicieron eternos. — Pero no sé si ese es mi nombre.

Sus ojos, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, conectaron con los míos. Aquel tono grisaceo volvió a transmitirme frío. Él parecía tan distinto a mí... Era blanco casi como su camiseta, más bajito que yo, muy flaco. Su pelo enredado y de un rubio cenizo estaba a mililitros de rozar sus hombros, en cambio el mío no pasaba del lóbulo de mis orejas.

Recuerdo como aquello llamó totalmente mi atención.

En esos momentos yo era un niño pequeño, al igual que él. No era el mismo sentimiento incontrolable y descarado que sentía ahora por él. Fue algo más puro... Como cuando aquel ratón se coló en nuestra habitación. Ese sentimiento de protección floreció en mí de igual manera que con aquella pequeña criatura. Quise cuidarle y calmarle, ser su amigo. Quería que me viera de igual manera que yo veía a Alpha, como una persona en la que confiar plenamente. Poder impresionarle y enseñarle todo lo que sabía de aquel sitio donde estábamos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron exactamente como yo quería. 

Y aún así, no cambiaría nuestra relación por nada del mundo. 

—Dudo que lo sea... Aquí al llegar te asignan un nombre. ¡Pero el tuyo es súper guay! Tiene muchas letras y suena gracioso al decirlo. Épsilon... —repetí su nombre en voz alta unas cuantas veces, cambiando la entonación para disfrutar de la pronunciación lo máximo posible. No recuerdo cómo se lo tomó, pero teniendo en cuenta su carácter a día de hoy, supuse que tendría que pensar en lo tonto que era.

Épsilon tardó un poco en adaptarse a nosotros. Era orgulloso, muchísimo. Quería hacer todo por su cuenta y no depender de nosotros para nada. Pero aquí la soledad te comía tarde o temprano, en cuestión de días... Y él acabó dándose cuenta.

Por muy cabezota que fuera, también era un niño pequeño y tenía esa necesidad de jugar e imaginar que todos teníamos. No quería demostrarlo, pero yo me daba cuenta de cómo nos miraba cuando Alpha y yo nos reíamos; nos miraba con envidia y tristeza. Así que poco a poco, empezamos a integrarlo. Él siempre nos rechazaba, pero al final acabó por unirse a nosotros y a los pocos días ya estábamos durmiendo todos en la misma cama.

Algún tiempo después, como un soplo de aire fresco vino Omega, tan pequeño y débil como había llegado Épsilon, pero mucho más asustadizo. Por aquel entonces ya casi funcionábamos como una familia normal, por lo que enseguida lo acogimos y cuidamos como uno de los nuestros. Él tardó mucho menos que Épsilon en aceptarnos ya que él necesitaba desesperadamente nuestra aceptación y cariño. Era un chico muy cariñoso y sensible. Alpha se sintió inmediatamente responsable de él y Omega aceptó esa atención particular sin apenas pensarlo dos veces.

Nunca había sido fácil estar encerrados, pero juntos, de alguna manera lográbamos sobrellevarlo.

Y justo, entre todos esos pensamientos de lo pesado que era vivir aquí, me acordé de la conversación de antes, de escapar... Y para ello, necesitábamos llevar a cabo un plan, ir poco a poco hacia nuestra libertad. Y para ello debíamos usar todas las herramientas que tuviéramos a nuestro alcance.

Empezando por Alpha y sus habilidades para leer la mente.

—Hey —dije con entusiasmo mientras me levantaba de la cama— Hagamos lo de leerme la mente. No quiero dormir todo el día, y cuanto antes nos pongamos mejor. Aparte, ¡seguro que es divertido! 

Si no animaba yo, nadie lo haría. Estar tirado en la cama pensando en lo asquerosa que era mi vida no me iba a ayudar.

Alpha siempre había tomado el papel de líder y había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidarnos. Él era el mayor, al que más le exigían, el más maduro y tranquilo de nosotros. Con lo cual ese título llegó a sus manos, casi de manera natural. Siempre me había apoyado cuando estaba harto de mis habilidades, harto de las pruebas, cuando me peleaba con Épsilon, cuando todos no éramos más que unos críos... 

Él siempre estaba para todos nosotros y al parecer, le gustaba cuidarnos. Todos le queríamos mucho y viceversa. Por esto, sin ninguna duda, si alguien podía sacarnos de aquí, ese era él.

—De acuerdo, ya apenas me molesta la cabeza así que podemos intentarlo— pronunció haciéndome hueco en la cama mucho más despierto de lo parecía haber estado en todo el día.

Él se sentó de piernas cruzadas cerca de la cabecera y segundos después me senté de igual manera en frente de él.

Alpha me miraba pensativo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo con algo de inseguridad. 

Yo sabía que era porque tenía miedo. Temía hacerme daño o que algo saliera mal, pero yo tenía una confianza ciega en él. Sabía que no me haría pasarlo mal. Podría confiarle lo que fuera sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

Hey... ¿Estás aquí? ¿Me escuchas? Espero que sí, si no pareceré un idiota... Aunque si no me escuchas me estaré hablando solo... 

Me sentía estúpido hablando en mi cabeza, pero de alguna manera, tenía que comprobar que me estaba escuchando. La picardía me ganó y en completo silencio, pensé en una palabra que usaba a veces para bromear sobre él, ya que de nosotros a él era al único al que le obligaban a raparse.

Calvooo

Intenté no reírme, juro que lo hice. Pero ver a Alpha mirándome concentrado, sin entender lo que pasaba después de haberle llamado calvo hizo que estallara en carcajadas. ¡La situación era divertida, no podía evitarlo!

—¿En qué narices estás pensando, idiota? — preguntó aún algo confuso mientras me daba un toque en el hombro.

—En nada... Tú concéntrate, no me mires.

Pero tal vez simplemente el querer conectar no le era suficiente, tal vez necesitaba un pequeño apoyo, un empujón...

—Cógeme las manos, quizás así haya más conexión entre nosotros y puedas meterte en mi cabeza —me acerqué más a él y tomándole de las manos, cerré mis dedos sobre estas. Su temperatura era normal, no como la de Épsilon que siempre estaba helado. 

Él siempre tenía manos frías. Bueno, menos cuando estaba conmigo. Siempre acababa acurrucado a mi lado, calentito y sin necesidad de ninguna manta. Épsilon adoraba dormir conmigo, aunque siempre aceptara sin ganas que me metiera en su cama, sabía que le encantaba.

Y sin darme cuenta, acabé sonriente en una cadena de pensamientos sobre Épsilon. Perdido en recuerdos, palabras, imágenes y todo tipo de experiencias que estaban relacionadas con él. Podía verlo reír, llorar, enfadarse... Lo veía jugando con el agua, podía verlo durmiendo en mi cama, jugando con Omega a las palabras encadenadas...  
Parecía que en mi cabeza había un apartado dedicado expresa y únicamente a él. Y tenía sentido, ya que Épsilon era mi mayor fuente de entretenimiento. Era con quien más hablaba, con quien acababa compartiendo mis pensamientos más profundos. 

Con él, aunque fueran pocas las veces, mostraba mi verdadera personalidad. Y por eso se había ganado la mayoría de mi atención. Estando a mi lado o lejos de mí.  
Pero entre esos recuerdos unas palabras se hicieron paso, haciendo eco en mi mente. Al principio pensé que era mi propia cabeza, mis pensamientos creando aquella frase por alguna razón. Pero no, era diferente. Era muy claro. Alpha estaba comunicándose conmigo... Y apenas lo había notado. ¡Eso era bueno!

Aunque lo que había preguntado no era lo que más ganas tenía de responder.

¿Épsilon está mal? ¿Le pasa algo? 

Inconscientemente había empezado a recordar lo que había pasado horas atrás. La pequeña "discusión" que habíamos tenido, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y Alpha, al haberse podido meter en mi cabeza, lo había visto. Todo... Los malos momentos, los buenos, lo que pienso de él, nuestra extraña relación... Intentando no irme mucho por las ramas, traté de contestarle. No sabía cómo funcionaba. No sabía si tenía que pensar muy claramente lo que quería decir o si podía ver todo y escuchar todo sin problemas. Así que por las dudas, pensé varias veces en lo que contestar.

Pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? Era algo nuestro... No lo comentábamos con el resto porque, sinceramente; no sabíamos qué era. Ni porqué, ni cómo. Simplemente... Teníamos algo distinto. Quizás solo estábamos más unidos. Pero... ¿Eso sería malo? No sabía qué decirle y estaba seguro de que Alpha estaría viendo la bola de pensamientos que acaba de formar en mi cabeza.

Lo estaba, un poco... Pero no por lo que hablamos antes... Es algo distinto... 

Moviendo nerviosamente mis dedos, aún sobre sus manos, escuché su respuesta en mi cabeza.

Beta, escucho todo tu proceso mental. No hace falta que me digas nada que no quieras, pero estando aquí es difícil que no me entere... ¿Me escuchas bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? 

—Vale... Eso me estaba preguntando —dije con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda acompañando mis palabras. 

Sin querer, había hablado en voz alta. Supuse que no pasaba nada pero el rollo misterioso de hablar sin pronunciar palabras molaba, tenía que admitirlo. Con lo cual, seguí la conversación en mi cabeza.

No me importa que lo sepas, supongo... Pero pensé que quizás es malo y que al escucharlo pensarías mal de nosotros. Y no, no me ha dolido. Realmente no me he enterado de que estabas por ahí hasta que hablaste. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? 

Sin darme cuenta, había cambiado de tema. Era algo que hacía muchas veces y una de las tantas formas que tenía de quitarle importancia a las cosas.

Sí, eso significa que puedo colarme sin hacer ruido, pero entonces ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que estaba yendo más allá de lo que tenía permitido? 

Quizás no habían sentido algo y simplemente se dieron cuenta por tus expresiones o... No sé... Algún sensor o cachibache de los que ellos utilizan. Hay como mil máquinas que solo ellos saben cómo usar... Inténtalo con alguna asistenta. De camino al patio o cuando nos llevan a alguna prueba.

Pero Alpha se dio cuenta del cambio de tema y no lo dejó pasar tan fácilmente como esperaba.

Beta, antes de nada, quiero que sepas que nunca podría pensar mal de vosotros, os conozco, y me han llegado 15 segundos en tu cabeza para entender que lo que sientes por él es algo muy bonito, ¿Cómo podría pensar que es malo? 

Sus últimas palabras fueron las que más me dieron que pensar. Y como él estaba en mi cabeza, todas mis preguntas y preocupaciones estaban a la vista. Así que no me molesté en rayarme mucho y simplemente hablé.

Realmente no creo que sea algo malo de verdad... Si no que es nuevo. Tú y Omega no sois así el uno con el otro, yo lo sé. Del mismo modo que sé que Omega y yo no somos así cuando estamos juntos, ni tu cuando estás con Épsilon. Sí, a veces nos abrazamos entre todos y nos apoyamos y nos queremos pero... Es distinto. Y no sabemos qué es. Tampoco es que lo pensemos demasiado... Simplemente pasa. Épsilon estaba triste porque me aparté por si lo quemaba. Ya sabes que mi temperatura empieza a subir cuando siento de más, tanto bueno como malo. Simplemente estaba jugando con su pelo y me aparté. Él se mosqueó pero al final se le pasó... 

Mirando la punta de mis dedos, suspiré. Realmente estábamos bien, no estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro pero yo seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de impotencia incrustado en la cabeza. A veces deseaba tanto haber tenido otra habilidad... Tener control sobre el aire, la naturaleza... No sé, algo como lo de Alpha; algo que no fuera tan dañino. Me mataba por dentro el hecho de herir a mis amigos por no poder controlarme en todo momento. Casi siempre tenía el control sobre mis habilidades pero había momentos en los que, por culpa de mis sentimientos, acababa perdiéndolo. Y les quemaba... O los sofocaba de calor. 

Cada uno de ellos tenía alguna pequeña quemadura por mi culpa, pero el que más marcas tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo era Épsilon. Él era quien más sufría mis accidentes por ser el que estaba más tiempo conmigo, y más cerca. 

El último de mis descuidos ahora se ve reflejado en su clavícula, donde quedó una marca del tamaño de mis labios por culpa de un beso que estaba yendo a más. Temía tanto que se cansara de esto, que se cansara de mí...

Supongo que él también quiere que le toques y poder tocarte, pero le cabrea que a veces te tengas que apartar. Él contigo es diferente, sé que os pasáis el día discutiendo, pero os conozco lo suficiente a los dos como para saber que Eps podría estar el día entero pegado a ti. Pero eso no hace que automáticamente se pase el día con una sonrisa, él nos muestra su cariño a su manera. 

Contestó Alpha, haciéndose paso nuevamente entre todos mis recuerdos y pensamientos. Sabía que notaba todas y cada una mis emociones, todo lo que me preocupaba y en qué medida. Estaba intentando calmar mi mente mediante apoyo y consejos y aunque apreciara muchísimo sus palabras, no podría quitarme el miedo a mí mismo tan fácilmente.

—Supongo que tienes razón... Intentaré confiar más en mi mismo,para así no tener que apartarle tanto... —sin darme cuenta, ya había empezado a hablar otra vez en voz alta. Y sinceramente, con eso último quise dar por acabada la conversación.

No quería seguir dándole vueltas al tema porque sabía que de un momento a otro acabaría volviéndome loco. Y no quería hacer que Alpha se desmayara por el calor de la habitación. Con lo cual, intentando cambiar definitivamente de tema, decidí preguntar por la experiencia.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? Yo creo que ha estado bien. No ha dolido y aparte ha sido muy fluído. Estoy seguro de que si te metes en la cabeza de los asistentes no podrán notar nada. Quizás Piat y Debiat sí... Pero puede que no sea tan necesario sacar información directa de ellos.

—Sí, ha ido muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba. Es probable que ellos hayan desarrollado algún tipo de mecanismo para percibir si estoy o no en su mente, o tal vez se han estado preparando para que no pueda colarme con facilidad en su cabeza... Desde luego es curioso —Pensativo, Alfa se llevó la mano al pecho, donde reposaba un pequeño medallón de oro con una figura grabada. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que significaba, ni siquiera él mismo. Pero sabía que cuando lo trajeron aquí ya lo llevaba. Y aún así, sin saber su significado ni quién se lo había dado ni porqué no se lo habían quitado al entrar, Alfa le tenía un cariño especial.

—Lo que sí voy a tener que mejorar mucho es el tiempo que tardo en concentrarme para entrar. No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, tengo que entrar rápido... ¿Te importaría si estos días te digo cosas mentalmente sin avisar? Nada largo, simplemente decirte algo para practicar e irme. 

Yo respondí positivamente ya que no tenía nada que ocultarle a Alfa, y si eso nos ayudaba a salir de este sitio estaba más que encantado de dejarle entrar.  
Siempre habíamos pensando en qué habría allí afuera, cómo sería vivir sin tener que seguir estos estúpidos horarios y reglas. Pero nunca nos lo habíamos planteado seriamente, eran conversaciones que teníamos para matar el tiempo, imaginar por imaginar. Y ahora que se estaba volviendo real daba un poco de miedo... Sin embargo, lo afrontaríamos. Por mucho miedo que diese, por difícil que fuera. Íbamos a salir de aquí e íbamos a ser libres.

Quizás no hoy, ni mañana. Pero si seguíamos con nuestro plan, averiguando cosas poco a poco, en unos cuantos días quizás podríamos estar corriendo por allí afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y uno más se une, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensais de Beta?  
> Los niños están poniendo en marcha su plan y en breves los veremos intentando escapar.
> 
> Dentro de dos semanas y algo es probable que tengamos nuevo cap, hasta entonces paciencia :(  
> @ universidad u better stop.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3
> 
> Comentarios, kudos y demás siempre son bien recibidos.


	4. 3.1. Omega. MIEDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, aquí Nixereba.  
> Antes de nada queríamos disculparnos por la ausencia pero con la Uni, el fin de curso y demás no hemos podido avanzar en la historia, PERO, este capítulo está oficialmente acabado.  
> Esta es únicamente la primera parte, ya que la segunda tiene que editarse aún, pero la semana que viene estará lista y subida (con suerte).
> 
> Este Capítulo lo ha escrito Rem, mi compañera, y esperamos que os guste.  
> <3

Pasaron muchos días desde la primera vez que hablamos de huir de aquí.

Conté 25 pero acabé rindiéndome y perdí la cuenta. Así que no podría decir cuantos, pero la mitad de esos días me fui a dormir llorando. El pecho se me oprimía cada vez que pensaba en que, quizás, nunca lograríamos salir de aquí. Que moriríamos en esa habitación gris que se hacía más pequeña con cada minuto que pasábamos allí. Me asfixiaba, mi garganta se cerraba y acababa temblando sobre el pecho de Alpha. Últimamente me sentía muy mal y me daban aquellos pequeños arranques de tristeza, así los llamábamos Alpha y yo. La respiración se me aceleraba, mi cabeza iba más rápido de lo normal y sentía miedo. Pero él me abrazaba con fuerza, me dejaba que gritase sobre su camiseta y después de unos minutos o me dormía del cansancio o acababa calmándome.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que me dejaron salir al patio.

Aquello pasaba muy poco. Tanto que, la última vez que fui fue después de que me cortaran el pelo. Ahora mis rizos ya son el doble de largos, así que eso confirmaba lo poco que pisábamos aquel sitio.

Ese día, por la mañana, tuve una prueba. Mis ataques de tristeza rompían más luces que nunca y por consecuencia, me estaban haciendo muchas más pruebas. Ahora podía encender bombillas con más rapidez así que esta vez la prueba era diferente.

Me entregaron una especie de cajas de energía a las que llamaron pilas, y me dijeron que habían sido gastadas. Mi tarea era concentrar electricidad y cargarlas de nuevo, algo que ellos presentaban fácil y sencillo. Pero estaba cansado y enfadado. No quería hacerlo, no sentía que fuera capaz. Así que sin muchas ganas lo intenté, pero como era de esperar, no lo conseguí.

Notaba en su caras la frustración y el poco cariño que me tenían. No me querían, pero en cierto modo me necesitaban, así que no podían simplemente deshacerse de mí.  
Lo volví a intentar, esta vez con algo más de empeño para poder acabar e irme con mis amigos, pero tampoco pude. Yo empecé a ponerme nervioso y ellos cada vez se enfadaban más. 

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo si era tan fácil? Al principio no lo estaba intentando pero ahora que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo... ¿Por qué no puedo?

Aquello se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras el mayor de los dos científicos se masajeaba la sien, frustrado. El otro me insistía en que lo intentara mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban. Sus caras se veían borrosas, no era la primera vez que los veía de esta manera.

—No puedo hacerlo... Me quiero ir a mi cuarto... —dije a la par que una pequeña lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

No recuerdo mucho de esa mañana. No recuerdo qué me dijeron, pero me gritaron. Mi arranque de tristeza volvió y tras tirar las pilas contra ellos, me echaron casi de una patada. Unas enfermeras me llevaron a la habitación a rastras, sus uñas se clavaron en mis brazos como dientes, pero estaba tan alterado que apenas sentía dolor.

Alpha se descompuso al ver como abrían la puerta y me tiraban al suelo, con los brazos rojos del forcejeo y la cara llena de lágrimas. Pasamos muchos minutos abrazados en el suelo, él me sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo me deshacía en llantos y gemidos llenos de dolor.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, subimos a su cama. Épsilon y Beta estaban muy preocupados, pero sabían que el único que podría hacerme sentir mínimamente bien de nuevo era Alpha. Así que cuando él estaba cerca, nos dejaban espacio y esperaban hasta que estuviera otra vez bien para mostrarme cariño a sus respectivas maneras. Beta venía sin rodeos, se tumbaba encima mío y empezaba a bromear conmigo hasta que acababa riéndome. A Épsilon ya le costaba mucho más, pero siempre acababa dándome su postre o juntando su cama con la mía con alguna excusa bastante elaborada para demostrar que él también me quería.

Cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez no me moví del sitio. Tenía miedo por si venían a castigarme o a hacer algo raro conmigo. Así que no vi quien entraba, pero pude escuchar una voz. Una voz dulce y preocupada; Karina.

Ella era una enfermera, pero no era como el resto. Era la única que había mostrado un poco de compasión y cariño por nosotros. No la veíamos mucho y no siempre interactuaba con nosotros ya que, por el comportamiento del resto, supuse que estaba prohibido o mal visto. Pero cuando lo hacía, siempre se preocupaba por cómo estábamos, nos daba algún dulce extra o nos arreglaba el pelo con dulzura.

—Hola, Omega... —la escuché decir desde la puerta. —He escuchado que estás algo triste y quería saber si te apetece salir un poco al patio. Eso te gusta, ¿no?

Pero no contesté. El cansancio me había robado el habla y me limité a dejar mis ojos cerrados.

—Peque... ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? Karina nos puede llevar al patio...

La voz de Alpha hizo que levantara la cabeza automáticamente. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, al igual que el resto de mi cara y tenía algo de pelo pegado a mi barbilla por culpa de las lágrimas, mocos y babas. Debía dar asco, sin embargo, él me dedicaba la misma mirada de siempre; aquella que me recordaba una y otra vez el aprecio que sentía por mí.  
Tras acomodarme el pelo detrás de la oreja, asentí. No era lo que más me apetecía en el mundo pero sabía que un poco de luz y espacio me iban a venir bien. Las paredes se comían el oxígeno y me empezaban a volver loco.

—Pero tenemos que ir juntos.

Hablé con firmeza. Mis dedos buscaron los suyos a ciegas y al sentir el roce de su piel no dudé en sujetarlos. Quizás estaba siendo caprichoso e incluso algo maleducado con Karina, pero si iba sólo no serviría de nada. Tendría el mismo peso sobre los hombros en una habitación cerrada que en un patio de muros altos.

—Está bien, pero tenéis que comportaros... Poneros las zapatillas y en marcha —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez dicho esto ambos nos levantamos y sin desunir nuestras manos en ningún momento nos calzamos y la seguimos hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Todavía seguía un poco adormilado y mientras andábamos hasta el patio, en mi cabeza no había nada más que un fino zumbido.

_¿Omega? ¿Puedo hablarte así? Se me ha ocurrido una idea para sacarle algo de información a Karina, pero necesito que me ayudes._

La voz de Alpha sonó alta y clara en mi cabeza y eso, al tomarme por sorpresa, hizo que diera un pequeño bote. Las primeras conversaciones que habíamos tenido de esta manera no habían sido tan limpias. Su voz sonaba parecida a la que había en mi cabeza y no conseguía diferenciar entre si era él o mis pensamientos. Yo era el que menos hablaba con él porque no quería que estuviese mucho tiempo rondando por mi mente. Le había dicho que me sentía algo incómodo, como si estuviese desnudo... Pero nunca le especifiqué porqué y de momento, no tenía planeado hacerlo.

_Sí... Está bien. ¿Qué tienes pensado?_

Contesté a la vez que miraba la espalda de Karina. Su pelo, dorado y rizado, botaba de arriba a abajo a cada paso que daba, acompañado del pequeño taconeo de sus zapatos. Aquel sonido era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo. Vivíamos en un sitio apagado, triste y silencioso.

Y aún así a veces había un ruido blanco que me hacía compañía cuando no podía dormir. La electricidad de las lámparas se hacía oír más de noche, cuando todos estábamos dormidos o en proceso. Al parecer, yo era quien más lo escuchaba y supuse que venía ligado a mis habilidades. O quizás sólo tenía buen oído...

Sin dejar de avanzar, evitando mirarme para no levantar sospechas, Alpha comenzó a explicarme su "plan".

_Karina nos tiene aprecio, por lo que estará relajada cuando estemos ya en el patio, nosotros podemos aprovechar esto e intentar hacer que piense en lo que queremos saber. Tu al ser el más pequeño y después de haberlo pasado tan mal estos días, tienes ventaja a la hora de hablar con ella, ya que no te considerará como un peligro en ningún momento y no sospechará nada cuando le hagas alguna pregunta. No puedes ser muy descarado, tienes que hacer preguntas inocentes, pero lo suficientemente cercanas al tema que nos interesa para que ella piense en ello y yo desde su mente pueda ver lo que queremos saber._

Mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre los suyos debido a la emoción. Aquello había sido una gran idea. ¡Era una muy buena oportunidad! Podríamos saber qué demonios pasaba en este sitio y quizás ella sabría cómo salir de aquí...

Mi primera reacción fue querer gritar de alegría. Era algo fantástico... Sin embargo, una parte de mí sentía miedo. ¿Qué habría fuera? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Dónde viviríamos? ¿Estaríamos seguros? No quería que estas preguntas me comieran por dentro... Escapar era lo que más ansiaba y ahora debía centrarme en ello.

_Tengo miedo... Pero lo haré. Me gusta hablar con ella así que me será fácil. Ahora sal de mi cabeza, porfa..._

Y así lo hizo.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta del patio. Se mostraba alta e impenetrable. Era lo más cercano a la libertad que teníamos y por esta misma razón, era la puerta más grande y ancha que había visto. Karina sacó una pequeña tarjeta azul y tras pasarla y la puerta se abrió.

El aire rozó mi cara como una suave caricia y yo algo más tranquilo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la calma que de golpe había invadido mi cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquella rutina infernal que ahora el aire y la luz natural parecían de otro mundo. Tomé aire con fuerza y dejé que saliera de mi cuerpo con lentitud. Repetí aquello un par de veces hasta que apenas había rastro de preocupación y miedo en mi interior. Así podía ser natural con Karina y que no sospechara la mínima cosa.

El patio era una zona tan simple y triste como cuatro muros de hormigón unidos por las esquinas, formando un cuadrado tan frío como todos y cada uno de los rincones de lo que era nuestro hogar. Nada allí merecía la pena destacar. Incluso las escasas macetas y el cenicero que habían puesto allí, desprendían tristeza.

A Alpha, sin embargo, le gustaba acercarse a observar las plantas, por muy secas y muertas que estuviesen. A veces pensaba que tenía la esperanza de, algún día, encontrarlas vivas y llenas de color.

Ese era el patio, un lugar frío y gris, pero para nosotros era la libertad, un sinónimo de luz y de vida, gracias al aire puro y limpio que allí podíamos respirar, al cielo que podíamos mirar y a los sonidos que podíamos escuchar.

Nuestro cielo, que normalmente era un techo blanco, aquí se convertía en una superficie azul, llena de brillo, a veces adornada con nubes de todas las formas y tonos grisáceos. El silencio o el susurro de la electricidad aquí se veía substituido por ruidos de pájaros y el sonido del viento.

Era un lugar tremendamente simple, pero para nosotros era el lugar más especial del mundo.

Ella estaba encendiéndose un cigarro, apoyada en el muro donde estaba la puerta con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Cuando éramos más pequeños no lo hacía pero a medida que fuimos creciendo empezó a fumar y a hablar con nosotros de una manera menos calculada o artificial, y mucho más real. 

El humo salía de su boca y se perdía entre la brisa, lo cual me parecía visualmente bonito. Karina en sí también era preciosa. Era una mujer mayor, tendría el triple de años que nosotros pero eso no quitaba que fuera guapa. Es más, aquello me transmitía seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya estaría esta primera parte del capítulo.  
> Es algo cortito pero era necesario que fuera así.  
> ¿Creéis que la estrategia de Alpha va a funcionar?  
> ¿Qué pasará a a a?  
> Con suerte la semana que viene tendréis la siguiente parte narrada por nuestro calvo favorito.
> 
> -Nixereba

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, este es un poco más histórico y mucho más corto que el resto para dar algo de contexto, ojalá os haya resultado entretenido porque sinceramente me encanta la historia.  
> En el siguiente ya empezará la narración en sí y podreis conocer a nuestros niños.
> 
> Dejad en los comentarios cualquier cosa que queráis decir, nos hará mucha ilusión leeros.
> 
> -Nixereba.


End file.
